1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a vehicular access point, a vehicular user equipment, and a macro base station for a user in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless Internet service may be used by users while riding in various types of transport means including a vehicle. For example, the transport means may be in motion or the transport means may be stopped. A user riding a vehicle, in a relatively stationary state, may desire high capacity wireless Internet.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a scheme of improving a communication capacity and other services with respect to a user riding in a vehicle.